Despedidas
by Lenayuri
Summary: Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas, pero duelen más cuando no tienes la oportunidad de decir 'Adiós'. Spoiler RE6. Leve Slash (hombre x hombre). Advertido estás, no quiero reclamos después.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada de este fandom me pertenece y no aspiro a lucrar con mis bebés(?). Así que ¡no me demanden!

* * *

**=ACLARACIÓN=**

Este es mi primer intento de fanfic entre estos dos; soy Gamer y amo la saga de RE, por lo tanto, nada de esto es con afán de agredir ni ofender a nadie, igualmente apreciaría si respetaras mi trabajo.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

**Spoilers** de RE cinco y seis -campaña de Chris.

Leves indicios de **Slash** (**hombre** **x** **hombre**), si no te gusta, por favor cierra esta pestaña-ventana y regresa por donde viniste.

Semi **AU**, al menos la primera parte... vamos, ¡es fanfiction!

* * *

**Despedidas**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1412 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

A lo largo de tu vida has visto y hecho cosas que cualquier civil ni siquiera imaginaría, todo para alcanzar la meta de acabar con Umbrella y el bioterrorismo que amenaza día con día a la humanidad; habías tenido pérdidas y ganancias por igual, todas y cada una tan dolorosa como la anterior. Te habías forjado un sendero, una meta y por Dios que la ibas a alcanzar.

Y cuando te ofrecieron volverte un miembro activo de la BSAA dudaste por un instante antes de aceptar; tu meta se iba acercando cada vez más y más, los sacrificios valdrían la pena por ver, algún día, la paz que tanto anhelaba tu equipo. Te unieron al equipo por tu gran habilidad y destreza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso de armas, habilidades que se habían ido puliendo con el paso del tiempo, desde tus veinticinco años, cuando comenzaste en S.T.A.R.S.

Después de tu incursión en África junto con Sheva, creíste ilusamente que todo estaría controlado, que el virus T había sido completamente desterrado de la fas de la tierra, pero nuevamente, habías errado. Ahora se enfrentaban a Plagas el tipo 2, un concepto totalmente diferente del virus T; descubrieron que las Plagas eran seres conscientes, más fuertes y agresivos que los infectados con el virus. Los _majini_ no fueron los únicos problemas a los que se enfrentaron. Cayendo en la trampa de Irving, se encontraron con otro problema, el _Uroboros_. Nada parecía tener fin, todo era más y más confuso, todo más grotesco y llegaste a pensar que la paz que tanto anhelabas ver, nunca podría volverse realidad.

Y ese pensamiento se volvió más persistente al encontrarte con Wesker y Jill, la que creías muerta pero ahí estaba, viva pero controlada por el maldito de Wesker. No querías dañarla, pero al no haber otra manera tuviste que hacerlo con la ayuda de Sheva. Lograron liberarla y volvieron a separarse; tenías que encontrar a Wesker y terminar con él.

Y lo encuentran en el hangar, donde suben a un avión bombardero en el cual intentaba escapar el otro. Se produjo una batalla en donde casi pierdes a Sheva, recordándote cuando perdiste a tu compañera Jill, prácticamente de la misma manera. Pero la salvas y te preparas para la batalla final contra Wesker, quien muere en la lava hirviendo del volcán.

Fue ahí cuando te preguntaste si todo aquello valdría la pena, si todas las muertes, las pérdidas valdrían algo, si servirían de algo para poder obtener un mundo sin miedo en el futuro.

La respuesta fue obvia.

Sin embargo, ante la perdida de tus tropas no pudiste evitar sumergirte en el cálido abrazo del alcohol, aquel que te hacía olvidar a todos tus fantasmas del pasado, aquellos que te atormentaban día tras día; te sentías bien así. Tu estado era deplorable y lo sabías muy bien pero ¿qué otra manera había, sin contar el suicidio, para olvidar todo?

Tus días eran igual, comenzabas atormentado por los recuerdos y te ahogabas en alcohol en aquel bar de mala muerte en el que llegabas puntual para comenzar tu tortura propia.

Pero un día fue diferente, uno que recuerdas con respeto, con cariño.

Recuerdas estar en el mismo bar de siempre, ahogado en alcohol como siempre, pero había alguien _peculiar_ a tu lado, un joven, no más de treinta años comiendo como si no se diera cuenta de dónde estaba. Te dijo algo sobre unos filetes... ¿qué carajo tenía que ver un filete contigo?

Pediste que te llenaran tu vaso con más alcohol y al recibir sólo negativas, decidiste irte a beber en otro lugar, pero un idiota intentó detenerte y golpearte, sacando tus habilidades de combate a flote, golpeándolo contra una mesa e inmovilizándolo. A punto estabas de golpearlo con una botella cuando una mano te detuvo. Era el pequeño niño de la barra. El joven, sin dejar de detener tu brazo, mencionó tu nombre ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿quién era él?

-_¿Quién eres tú?_- preguntaste, sentándote en la misma mesa donde casi...

-_Piers... ¿Piers Nivans?_- inquirió, tratando de hacerte recordar. Pero no lo recordabas ¡lo sabrías! El problema vino después, cuando te mostró imágenes, escenas que habías tratado de borrar, de eliminar de tu mente... de olvidar. Bioterrorismo. Todo volvía a comenzar, todo volvía a ti, te atormentaba nuevamente ¿no podían dejarte en paz?

Pero ese joven, ese... impertinente joven te hizo recordar a todo tu escuadrón, te hizo recordar... el muy maldito estaba presionándote y ni siquiera sabía con lo que se estaba metiendo. Sus ojos color marrón bailaban con demasiada pasión y furia al ver que no recordabas, al notar en lo que te habías reducido.

Te reclamó por la _vida_ que llevabas y fue cuando notaste algo que habías pasado por alto. Él era un miembro de la BSAA. Ese... ese joven era parte de tu escuadrón, junto con otros en el bar. ¿Cómo no notaste ese detalle antes? Oh, si... la borrachera.

-_Lo llevaremos de vuelta, Capitán, sea como sea_.- fue la promesa que te hizo y ese, fue el comienzo.

La misión fue en China. Tu escuadrón y tú fueron asignados a esa parte del mundo sin imaginar que todo, absolutamente todo volvería a repetirse. Se enfrentan a situaciones que te recuerdan cosas del pasado y en algún punto, se encuentran con una mujer, Carla Radames, quien los ayuda a escapar. Ah, ilusos por creerle.

Nunca imaginaste que ella justamente fuese quien los traicionaría, separando a tu escuadrón, dejándote con Piers. No fue hasta que ellos comenzaron a mutar que comprendiste la magnitud de la traición de Carla. Pero tu cuerpo no reaccionó, quedaste en shock ante los recuerdos, ante los gritos, la culpa. Fue cuando Piers te rescató de morir. Ahora que lo recordabas, nunca le diste las gracias apropiadamente a Piers por salvarte el pellejo. Algunos podrían decir que fue porque era su deber, pero tú querías creer que era por otra razón.

Y todo eso se intensificó cuando se encuentran con el B.O.W. gigante y Piers te salva de ser capturado por éste, pero el B.O.W. lo arroja contra la pared incrustándose un metal entre el brazo y el hombro; intentaste ir por él, ayudarlo, pero el B.O.W. arrojó un objeto que destrozó el brazo de Piers. El monstruo te atacó y fue cuando el buen Piers se inyectó en el brazo el Virus C, logrando que éste mutara.

Ahora, al recordarlo intentas comprender del por qué de todas las acciones que él hizo. ¿De verdad sólo fue por la BSAA? Tenías la esperanza de que no fuese solo por eso. Aún si solo era una ilusión, querías creer que hubo un trasfondo.

Gracias al sacrificio que hizo Piers, derrotaron al B.O.W. y se dirigieron hacia la cápsula de escape para alejarse por completo de ahí, después de todo, ya no había nada que derrotar.

Pero nunca previste lo que Piers haría.

Tu sabías que podían curarlo, sólo necesitaban la cura, necesitaban salir de ahí, ambos, para poder regresar a Piers a la normalidad. Pero el muy idiota te empujó al interior de la cápsula y la activó. Idiota, mil veces idiota por no darte cuenta.

Intentaste abrir la cápsula por dentro pero era inútil; le gritaste a Piers para que entrara, le prometiste que todo estaría bien, que lo curarías, pero nada funcionó.

_-¡Piers! ¡no lo hagas! ¡abre la puerta!_- tus palabras se repiten como mantras en tu mente -_¡maldición, escúchame! ¡ambos podemos salir de aquí! ¡estás a tiempo!_- y cuando desapareció de tu vista, tu alma cayó por los suelos -_No, Piers, ¿qué estas haciendo? ¡no lo hagas!_- sabías muy bien lo que haría, pero por Dios que si hubieses sabido, si tú... _-¡Maldita sea, Piers!_

Y activó la cápsula de escape.

-_¡Piers! Abre la maldita puerta, ¡es una orden!_- y lo único que obtuviste de él fue una mirada que te dijo todo. Piers se había sacrificado por ti.

Y cuando el B.O.W. resurgió de la base petrolera para atacar tu cápsula, pensaste que todo acabaría ahí, sin más; pero nuevamente Piers te sorprendió, atacando una última vez, destruyéndolo finalmente, salvándote nuevamente.

Y lo único que te queda como recuerdo de Piers, es el logotipo de su uniforme de la BSAA.

Y por él, por su recuerdo y sacrificio, porque no querías que se sintiera decepcionado de ti, volviste a ser un hombre con una vida plena, o lo más pleno que la vida de un capitán de la BSAA pueda tener.

* * *

**Notas**

Bien, cuando terminé la campaña, pensé ilusamente que Piers se salvaría, aunque una parte de mi tenía la idea de que sucedería esto... y me encantó el final... aunque trágico, pero fue un final... wow!

Si spoilee a alguien, lo siento, pero lo dudo, a estas alturas la mayoría ya terminó todas las campañas, yo apenas terminé la de Chris. Siguiendo con otras cosas, para los que me leen y no tienen ni idea de las siglas que uso, busquen en Wiki... nah, no es cierto.

**S.T.A.R.S.**= Special Tactics And Rescue Service, es el Servicio Especial Táctico y de Rescate... si mi uso del inglés no me falla.

**B.S.A.A**.= Es la Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo, obviamente las siglas están en inglés.

**B.O.W.**= Biological Organic Weapon, es a grandes rasgos, cualquier criatura deliberadamente infectada con el virus en curso... no, en serio, con tantos virus, me sorprende que no usen el abecedario completo.

**Majini**= Así se le llaman a los infectados o Plagas en África, pueden verlos en Resident Evil cinco.

Si quieren ver el final de la campaña, vean en Youtube el siguiente video: Resident Evil seis (con número) HD Chris & Piers Ending - campaign pt. veintiseis (con número)

Espero les haya gustado, sino... bueno, omitan comentarios despectivos y groseros. Los ignoraré de todas maneras.

**¿Review?**


End file.
